


The Perfect Ring

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Marriage Proposal, alternative universe, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Virgil makes the perfect ring for Logan, and now he just needs to pull off the perfect proposal. Inspired by a picture of an astronomical sphere ring.





	The Perfect Ring

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Roman helped me with the design, I made the digital model and then worked with a couple of different professionals to actually make it"

 

Virgil's voice sounded far away and Patton couldn't pry his eyes off the ring in his hands; still unable to believe his eyes as he shifted the ring so it resembled an astronomical sphere. The metal was covered in intricately designed carvings on the outer ring, while the inner rings had numbers and letters that he wasn't quite able to make out through his watery eyes.

 

"What does it say?" Patton sniffed, handing the ring back to Virgil before reaching for the tissue Roman was offering him.

"It's nothing that important," Virgil shrugged as he carefully placed the ring back in its case. "They just represent places and dates."

"Don't act so modest," Roman whined and placed his arm around Patton and gestured grandly. "This emo in disguise made a whole code to record the time and date of firsts. We're talking first date, first hug, first kiss, first cuddle party."

Roman winked at Virgil as the young man shot him an annoyed look. Patton giggled and wiped away fresh tears; filled with pride at the effort Virgil had put into the ring.

"I'm absolutely positive that Logan will love it." Patton detangled himself from Roman and pulled out his phone to check his calendar. "So, when are you going to ask him? I need to make sure I'm not working so we can mee-"

"I'm not doing it publicly."

Patton's heart dropped slightly and Virgil shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets as he saw the hurt enter his friends eyes.

"It's nothing personal, Pat. But..." Virgil took a deep breath before looking back up to meet Patton's baby blue eyes. "You know how Logan feels about public displays of affection and, lets be honest, I do not like drawing attention to myself."

"Don't worry, Patty-Bear," Roman grabbed Patton's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I helped Virgil plan this whole thing out. Picture it," Roman gestured wildly as his hands painted an imaginary image in the space in front of him. "Discovery channel playing on the TV; the two lovers have just finished Virgil's special Pasta Surprise; a batch of your Crofter's muffins, that we just dropped off, are warming in the oven. Then, Virgil CLIMBS onto the table and professes his love for the Book Worm..."

"Roman, no. Stop." Virgil's pleas were drowned out as his dramatic friend got increasingly louder and Patton giggled.

"... Virgil presents him with the ring of a life time and OF COURSE Logan has no other option but to accept. The black eyed romantic leaps off the table, with a spectacular super hero landing, and opens his arms to his lover who leaps into them..."

"Size difference makes that impossible." Virgil had his arms folded, suppressing a smile as Roman scooped Patton into his arms.

"... The victorious Prince of Nightmares carries his fiancé to their room, where they engage in intense s-"

"ROMAN!" Patton's voice and sudden stern look, silences Roman in his tracks. "Now, you know how Virgil feels about that talk."

Virgil shifted uncomfortably on his feet; reminded that his and Logan's views on romance and love were different to the general worlds view.

Roman made an offended noise and carefully set Patton back on his feet. "I am offended that you would judge me so. I was going to say snuggling, obviously." Roman pouted, folding his arms to emulate Virgil's own stance. "I'm not that insensitive. I understand my friends sexuality. You shredded my heart with that remark."

 

Virgil sighed loudly and moved to put his arms around his two friends, shaking his head.

"I have no idea why I keep you two around."

"Because you love us," Patton teased and gave Virgil a quick peck on the cheek, causing them both to blush.

"Ok, ok, that will do." Roman moved to drape his arms over Patton's shoulders and pulled him away jokingly from Virgil. "You've already go your man. Stop pulling mine to the dark side."

"What can I say, Princey," Virgil smiled and winked at Patton, "I'm just irresistible."

 

Patton lent heavily against Roman, pretending to faint. "Hurry, Ro! Take me away from here. His powers are too great for me to resist."

Scooping him up with ease, Roman carried Patton towards the door of the apartment.

"Fear not, my love. I shall save you." Looking over his shoulder Roman gave Virgil an encouraging smile. "Farewell, Sir Virgil. Until we meet again."

Patton blew Virgil a kiss before snuggling back into Roman's hold as the two left. As soon as the door was shut, Virgil set to work arranging the apartment and preparing for Logan's arrival.

 

**************

 

"Why didn't you tell me about Virgil's plans sooner?" Patton questioned, as the two drove back to their own place on the other side of town.

"Because we knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. I love you, but you have no poker face what-so-ever."

Glancing briefly away from the road, Roman watched Patton open his mouth to argue before closing it and pouting. He knew the other too well, and neither could deny that there was no way in the world Patton would have survived the 6 months of planning. His heart was made of gold, but he couldn't keep a secret no matter how hard he tried.

 

**************

 

The scent of Virgil's Pasta Surprise greeted Logan as he entered the apartment and the weight of his day of work melted away. Coming down the small hall, their dinning table was all set for dinner and an animal documentary was playing on the TV. Virgil was no where in sight.

"Virge! I'm home!"

When no reply came, Logan placed his bag in the cupboard under the stairs and stepped into the kitchen to give dinner a quick stir on the stove. The low simmer was keeping the meal warm without signs of burning, but it was unlike Virgil to leave the kitchen unattended. There were so many potential dangers to leaving any kitchen appliance unsupervised, and as a result Virgil was generally very vigilant about keeping the kitchen under watch. 

"Virgil?" Logan called out again, a pang of worry in his stomach.

Working to remain calm, Logan ascended the stairs and scanned the study and bathroom before entering their bedroom. The house was utterly spotless; not a single item was out of place.

" _Clearly Virgil spent his afternoon cleaning. So what could have possibly happened to him?_ "

 

Logan froze as he heard a slight whimper. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sound, as he slowly moved over to the wardrobe door. Past experience had proved it to be a space Virgil retreated to when he was anxious about something. Logan quietly removed his jacket and shoes before opening the door; dropping down to crawl beneath the waterfall of hanging clothing and sitting next to his partner.

Virgil’s hoodie was pulled over his head, which rested on his curled up knees. Some would say it was a very childlike position, but for Virgil it was how he was most comfortable. No words were exchanged as Logan got comfortable; sitting close enough for Virgil to sense him without establishing physical contact. Reaching behind a small shoe rack, Logan produced a box of tissues and set it next to him before leaning back and waiting for Virgil to make his move.

By Logan's count, it was only 20 seconds before the black figure moved and lent against his shoulder. He handed Virgil a tissue and waited patiently, listening to the steadying breaths of the person he loved.

"Work or other?" Logan whispered as he gently encouraged Virgil to lay on his lap.

"Other." Virgil's voice was strained from crying; clearly he had been upset for a while.

"In your control or outside of it?" Pushing the hood back, Logan began fidgeting with Virgil's hair and kept his eyes straight ahead to avoid causing him further anxiety.

"A bit of both."

"Does it have anything to do with why the house is so clean?"

Virgil nodded and squeezed his eyes shut tight, begging the tears to stop. This wasn't what he and Roman had planned. Having a breakdown in the wardrobe was not on the list of romantic things to do that night.

 

"Dinner smelt lovely when I got in the door." Virgil stiffened as Logan spoke; he had completely forgotten about the food on the stove. "No harm done. As per usual, you set it at the perfect temperature to avoid any burning."

Sitting up, Virgil grabbed a fresh tissue to wipe his eyes; giving Logan the full view of his glittery, black  streaked face. It became obvious that Virgil had planned something special for the night. He only ever pulled out the glittery, black eyeshadow for special occasions. Logan started compiling a mental list of possible announcements - a promotion at his work; an apprenticeship at the tech-company he had been trying to get into; perhaps he finally tracked down his missing Mother.

 

"I should really go and finish dinner. I should never have left it alone."  
As Virgil stood, Logan reached up and grabbed his hand; anchoring him inside the wardrobe while he got to his feet.

"Dinner can wait, but I can not."

Logan dropped his hand and Virgil looked at him in confusion, "You can not wait for what?"

"For you to tell me what is going on." Virgil looked at the ground and whispered, "I can't. Not now. It ... It wasn't meant to be like this."

"Let me guess," Logan pulled Virgil into an embrace, and the other locked his arms tightly around Logan's middle as they slowly swayed to imaginary music. "You made a big plan to tell me something. Roman obviously had some kind of hand in it. You had the perfect vision for how the evening would go." Virgil nodded, his head leaning against his shoulder. "But something didn't quite work. You forgot an element and it seemed the whole night was going to be a disaster."

"It's like you can read my mind."

"Not at all. It is almost like I love you so much, that I have learnt exactly how your mind works." Virgil looked up at Logan to make a self-deprecating comment, but Logan continued; silencing the thought. "I love you so much, that I have learnt to read you like a book. I know what you love. I know what you hate. I know what makes you happy and what keeps you up at night. I love every part of you. The part that smiles. The part worries about how everyone else is feeling. I even love the part of you that wants to hide in a wardrobe. I wouldn't be here if I didn't love every part of you. So, trust me when I say, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Virgil knew he was breathing, but he swore every organ in his body shut down. His heart swelled as he looked into Logan's brown eyes. They never faltered. He didn't look cross, upset or annoyed. He saw no pity or regret in them. The only emotions Virgil could find were love, admiration and caring. Logan never judged him. Never tired of pulling him out of his dark places. How was it even possible? The confident scientist and teacher, and the anxious wannabe. How were they even together?

 

"So, are you ready to tell me?"

The quiet and comforting voice pulled Virgil back to the present. He never took his eyes off Logan as he reached into his jacket pocket, fingers silently prying open the box containing the ring.

"This wasn't how I planned to do this?"

"Perhaps a better way of seeing it, is that this is your way and the other way was Roman's."

Virgil laughed, "Actually, Roman's way was way more uncomfortable."

Logan's mind raced, still tossing up what Virgil was so anxious about telling him. He decided that the most logical option was to do with his family, which is why Virgil's next action left him stunned.

 

"6 months ago we were laying in bed and you pulled me into your arms and said you would one day buy me a star. When I asked why, you said it was the only thing you could think of that would prove just how much you loved me. Honestly, I hated the idea. Not because I didn't appreciate the sentiment, partially because I didn't think I deserved it, but also because I thought I wouldn't be able to top that level of dedication."

Virgil pulled the metal sphere out of his pocket and looked down at it with a smile.

"Turns out, I think I can top a star. I want to give you the whole universe, Logan. Right in your hand." Virgil looked up and watched Logan's eyes widen as his fingers shifted the sphere into a flat ring. "Logan Berrin, will you marry me?"

 

Jokes had always been made that Logan had no emotion. He use to joke about it himself. It was all a defence mechanism of course; school had been rather unkind to him prior to meeting Patton and Roman. He never would have expected that the person to crack his emotional walls would be Virgil. Quiet and reserved, Virgil. Accepting and trustworthy, Virgil. The black eyed boy who had served coffee in the old library. Virgil Sanders.

 

Virgil anxiously fidgeted the ring back into a sphere, head slowly dropping as the silence extended. Then he saw it. The tears welling in Logan's eyes and the emotion rolling over his face as if someone had just hit play on his emotions.

Snapping the sphere back into a ring, Virgil held it out to Logan.

"So, Lo, will you marry me?"

"There is no fucking way I would ever say no."

 

The kiss that followed was nothing like either of them had experienced before. Tears of joy streaked their faces, and eventually they separated long enough for Virgil to slip the ring onto Logan's finger before embracing again. They would have stayed in the wardrobe longer, had it not been for Virgil's stomach grumbling. Logan couldn't help but laugh as Virgil blushed and apologised for spoiling the moment.

"Well it's a good thing my fiancé already cooked dinner." Logan held his hand out to Virgil, "Care to join me downstairs?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr. 
> 
> I have a page for my art - @1-1snailxd-art (https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And one just for fun - @snail-giggles (https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
